orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Qlourint
Qlourints are powerful artifacts made through the power of true creation. Most of these artifacts are rare and possess unique and powerful abilities. Qlourints are mostly weapons created by the gods or by other powerful beings. These powerful armaments can only be wielded by those who are worthy and are able to handle its power. They can take form of any object, such as swords, lances, bows, armors, rings, necklaces, watches, crowns or footwear. Qlourints are said to be able to "change the world", which was the purpose why the gods created such artifacts. There are a few billion qlourints known to man, but only a select few are notoriously known. These qlourints are called the Sinful Curse Weapons. 713 qlourints are classified as Sinful Curse Weapons, each of them ranking either S or higher. Origin Qlourints are made through the most powerful power of creation, true creation. Many powerful beings possess the ability of true creation, which brings about many wonders such as blessings, powers, heavenly and dark weapons, qlourints and others. Types Qlourints possess a variety of types. These types depend on their creator, effects and their purposes. * Physical-type: One of the most common type of qlourint. Manifests physical powers and effects. These qlourints are effective against living beings, especially great creatures like dragons. * Magical-type: Another common type of qlourint. These qlourints manifest magical powers and effects. Magical Qlourints also have different types. ** Ghost-type: A Magical-subtype qlourint. These qlourints generate magical effects and energy which are effective to ghosts and other paranormal beings. Known Qlourints * Claymore of Illumination * Saber of Evalach * Edgetaker * Treadburster * Illusion Knives of Astralle * Evercade * Quadremire, Breaker of Valor * Entrudica, The Warmonger’s Blade Sinful Curse Weapons A total of 713 qlourints are notoriously known as the Sinful Curse Weapons. These qlourints are dangerous and a few possess the ability to destroy the world if used by the wrong hands. A few known qlourints of this type are the following: * Albtraum, Epicenter of Nightmares * Chronoprohiberis Ataraxia, Compendium of Wasted Time * Primordial Igrith Bracelets * Trumpet of Augurac * Soulsliver, Reach of the Wretched * Armor of the Wise King * Themulcea, Library of Countless Blades * Epilogue, Longblade of Justice * Claw of Ciddriss, the Magnificent * Baraquiel's Gauntlet * Eye of the Grand Archmage * Lunathia, Brilliant Moonshadow * Poisonthorn * Book of Balintryx, Giver of a Thousand Curses * Royal Chaos-Beetle * False Rainstorm * Dream Familiar * Nethergiver * Biordlac, Eraser of the King * Ephaneon * Last Rites * Kreuzschwertz, Vanquisher of the Seven Heavenly Dragons * Gylviac, Annihilation of the Enigma * Boots of Lampyreon * Lambrainx, Sword of Ending Misery * Evictus, True Silence * Darkwalt * Bylagfleur * Weaving * Voidstriker * Eboncrown * Noble Doom * Antyriasse, Angelic Greatsword of Dreams * Colossal Autumn-Heart * Tyrant Taker * Myrgiadfell, Crown of the Lost Heretics * Azurewrath * Cursed Sword of the Phantom Dragon Category:Weapons